


江户夜行谭

by kouichigirl



Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kouichigirl/pseuds/kouichigirl
Summary: *架空au，主辉一&辉二亲情向，含有辉一&基路比兽cb向*存在主要角色死亡/数码兽拟人/日本古代架空等等的可能雷点
Relationships: Cherubimon & Kimura Kouichi, Kimura Kouichi & Minamoto Kouji





	1. 夜雨寄北

01 夜雨寄北

黑云压寨，片刻前还清朗的一轮金乌，此刻已被阴翳覆盖。雨点如注，陡转入急。辉二本想奔离这片骤雨，然而水气侵身，眼见将裹剑的绢布也被打湿，辉二勒住马匹，在山坡上一处客栈歇了下来。  
他牵马入厩，这里还栓着另外两匹坐骑。一匹矮小，什么鞍绳都没有。另一匹高大英武，皮毛油光水亮，与辉二的纯血爱骑比较亦不逊色。马具皆由上好的黑钢打造，用染料涂出数种颜色，倒比辉二还高调了几分。少年摇头，这一路人迹罕至，谁家少爷如此心大，也不怕被山贼虏了去？  
辉二步进客栈。天色阴沉，木屋封闭，唯有几盏油灯摇曳如蝶。老板浑身酒气，趴着扯鼾，声音足与暴雨媲美。罢了，他本就只为避雨，虽想要几杯烧酒暖暖身子，但想来此地荒郊野岭，酒水想必粗劣，兑水还好，保不齐兑马尿。辉二这次甩开了父亲派来的侍从，就为了在奔赴京都前来一趟南峻野岛，若他吃坏肚子，比武大会就难赶上了。  
这半岛比他预料中更贫瘠，海水拍打着黑礁，仅有一条狭窄的泥道供马匹奔行。这就是他孪生兄弟所生活的世界。辉二波折了一路，眼瞧小村近了，正欲一鼓作气，却遭暴雨打断。他抖落外套沾拂的水滴，去触裹剑的细布，还好，雨水并未浸入内层，传家之剑仍然安宁地躺在布匹之内。最昂贵的丝绸才配得上它，但晦暗的粗布更能护它安全。木桌上铺着一层肮脏的油，辉二连忙收回手肘，等到了京都，他定然要换一身衣服。  
“公子？”  
一位男人轻声唤他。辉二抬头，见角落里一位大腹便便的男人站起。那人摘下一盏油灯，踱到辉二面前，细细打量他的长相：“同受雨困，愿与我喝一杯吗？”  
借着火光，辉二发现此人比意料中更年轻。他与辉二年龄相仿，领口镶着银制滚边，布料上用暗金色丝线缝着复杂的暗纹。丰腴已属奢侈，再配上这身装束，想必就是那匹骏马的主人了。“不必了。”辉二拒绝。  
“陪我喝一杯吧。”胖少年央求道，“我是柴山家的大公子，唤作纯平，非是歹人。父亲命我带来此处考察，看有没有能打造成港口的一处海湾。怎料坐骑受惊，我和侍从全走散了。我一个人怕得紧，又打起雷。好容易见人进来了，快随我坐下，我点了好多饭菜。我还自备了好酒，那老板就是被它撂倒的。”  
辉二不愿答应，但纯平就要把自己桌上的菜肴搬过来。真是个稀里糊涂的大少爷，得亏野岛贫瘠，哪怕只有二三个毛贼，就能把他剥得只余一条裤衩。辉二在纯平面前落座，胖少爷要倒酒，辉二挡住了。纯平便掰一条流油的鸡腿给他。  
“这店没几只鸡。”他道。  
辉二默然，小口撕咬。纯平在灯火下凝望他，眼里充满了好奇。  
“你这是剑？”他发现了辉二身侧狭长的布条，“我能摸摸吗？”  
“不能。”辉二说，纯平仍然微笑着，没有被拒绝后的讪讪之姿。  
“我看你举止不凡，眉藏傲气。还带长剑随身，莫非也是要去京都？”纯平笑道，“金号一呼，群雄百聚；天下之士，莫不归京。此番皇室拿出了座天使的神弓，就是为了广收英才，好往北开拓疆土。传说那弓洁白，宛如月光，天地的光芒会凝成它的箭束，可净化一切污秽的亡灵。皇室的老头子对灵魂之流不屑一顾，他们需要剑锤、大炮、勇敢的武士。他们需要土地和税金，却不需要纯洁而高尚的灵魂。用这圣弓揽收英才，倒是百益而无一害。”  
辉二瞟了他一眼。柴山家么……他听父亲和亲戚们谈起过，言语之间，充满不屑。这家人靠海上航线贩运香料，据说在东蛮之地赚得盆丰钵满。源家是最古老的大族之一，自然是瞧不上这等爆发户的。但纯平这席话颇有见地，非是池中俗物。这次胖少爷又要给他斟酒，辉二不再推拒。  
“你说‘也’，”辉二敏锐地抬眼，“难道柴山家的大少爷对比武大会有兴趣？”  
“说笑了，我怎么能和人比试呢！只想看看今日我国的少年俊杰是何等身姿。”纯平说，“而且京都如此热闹，不可错过。所谓剑客用刀剑战斗，而商人用米和盐巴。”  
“你我或可在皇都再会。”酒很好，但辉二还要行路，未喝太多，“那时来找我，我欠你一顿酒。”  
“客气。”纯平微笑，双眼很柔和，“我倒是好奇。明明是要去京都，公子怎么在往野岛那边赶呢？时日无多，若是去迟了，怕是会失去资格啊。”  
辉二略微停顿。此事他一直放在心底，从未与任何人说起。可纯平并不知他身份，两人片刻前的交谈也颇为投机，辉二觉得他很亲近。而且……他承认自己一直为此事所困，想与人倾述。只是这心事牵涉到家族秘密，不能对源家人提起。他三年来为此辗转反侧，常常失眠，却只能将它咽进肚子里。眼下，辉二犹豫片刻，隐去了故事的姓名。若纯平在京都认出了他，无妨，只要辉二这次挣得功名，他在源家就不再是受缚的长男，家业迟早会到他手里，那时他自会在祠堂亲自供上牌位。  
“不瞒你说，我此次来南峻野岛，是为了一探孪生兄弟的坟墓。”辉二道。  
纯平微微敛了神情，火光在他的眼睛里闪烁。  
“我的家族流传已久，立的规矩比数得出的家史更多。”辉二移开了视线，“我母亲诞下一对双生子，便是我与我的孪生兄长。按族里的传说，双生子是不吉之兆，两人中需处死一人，或将其终身幽闭，不得接触日光。非是如此，恐有大难。”  
“于是族人便拿传家之宝试探。那剑柄接触到我，便异香扑鼻，发出七种光芒；触到我哥哥，却嘶嘶作响，出现黑色的血迹。这样的奇事，在家书上也未有记载，族人大诧，就要处死我的兄长。谁知道我的母亲护子心切，她刚刚生产完，身子还很虚。众人未曾防她，不料她用枕头调换了婴儿，竟带着我的哥哥趁夜出逃。我父亲念及夫妻情谊，并未声张此事，只说夫人难产；又想那不吉的婴儿已被带去天涯海角，想是对源家难生祸害，便将此事压了下来。我长到十六岁，还只道母亲早亡，而自己是家中独子。”  
纯平微微睁大了眼睛。他摇摇头：“可怜了那位母亲。”  
“是啊。直到三年前，我见一只信鸽飞往父亲的书房，玩心大起，想试试身手，便将鸽子捉住。”辉二闭上眼睛，陷入了回忆之中，“我打开信封，里面竟然是母亲的信。原来我的哥哥还活着……至少在一个月以前。然而他染上了南地的瘟疫，已经不治而亡。母亲那封信写得极为悲痛，我怒从心起，立刻去与父亲对质……”  
他有一半你的血。你本可以派医师救他的。母亲写道：我此生都将痛苦，祝你高枕无忧！  
那行泣血的文字又浮现在脑海，辉二掩面，感到滚烫的水滴落在手心。三年了，他的痛苦只是发酵，却并未消减。他同时明白了自己为何在无数日夜感到孤独，和这孤独永远无法弥合的现实。他的生命本是圆满的，却被生生剥掉了另一半。他最无法原谅自己曾离美好结局那么接近，他们有过十六年的机会。只要他继承了家业，只要辉一不曾染上那场瘟疫……他们就可以像全天下所有的兄弟一样，在日光之下相见。  
纯平也为这番讲述而动容。他凝望着辉二，仿佛想拍拍他的肩膀，却又没办法伸出手。  
辉二渐渐平复了情绪，他伸出木筷，夹了一块冷掉的鸡肉，在嘴里咀嚼着。胖少爷重新抬起头，眼神很决然。  
“我虽是一介外人，但毕竟刚从野岛最深处回来。”纯平说，“公子，不要去。当时的瘟疫带走了几百条生命，你根本找不到哪块是你哥哥的墓。所有墓地都像豆腐一样堆在一块儿，好点的有块石碑，更多的就地挖个土坑。你上哪儿去找呢？你找到他又能如何呢？活着时他是你哥哥，现在坟地里只是一堆腐烂骨头罢了。”  
辉二愠怒地看着胖少爷。“那他也是我哥哥。”他坚硬地说，“我的生母也住在那里，我要去看她……”  
“那你就更不应该去了。”纯平直接地说，“你们既是孪生兄弟，想必相貌神似。你想让那位可怜的母亲再伤心一次吗？你要让她再回忆一次丧子之痛吗？看见一表人才的你，她会怎么想自己潦倒不堪的儿子呢？如果原本还有一丝为人父母的自豪支撑着她，你明亮得如同笔直的剑锋，她看见你，再想起已故的长子。小少爷，你会夺走这女人唯一的骄傲啊。”  
如果纯平只是讥诮他的天真，辉二尚可容忍。但他侮辱了辉一。“你根本没有见过我哥哥。”他站起来，揪住胖少爷华丽的领子。纯平耸耸肩膀：“是啊，你也没见过。重感情是好事，但何必为了死人如此激动呢？”  
两人对视，剑拔弩张。若不是纯平非习武之人，辉二必定已经动了手。这时酒馆门猛然被推开了，一个女人走了进来，打破了两人间凝重的空气。  
辉二用余光望过去，习惯性地警觉了起来。  
独自出门的女人家可不多见。这女人身形矮小，一头短发，皮肤苍白，有一种病态的青色。  
“两位客人好精神，我们店小，容不下大佛。”女人径直走到他们面前，一双红眼睛滴溜溜地打量着辉二。原来是老板娘。纯平苦笑，辉二松开他的领口，问那女人：“酒钱多少？我们对半付。”他本想结下这个朋友，但那是在纯平对辉一不敬之前的事了。  
纯平皱眉：“不用……”  
老板娘却飞快报出了一个数字，辉二往怀中一探，摸出几枚银钱。暴风雨在不知不觉中停歇了，辉二看向木门之外，干燥的夕阳已经垂下。他现在一刻也不想留在这里了，辉二最后瞪了纯平一眼，他拿起裹剑的灰布，径直去了马厩。不一会儿，马儿嘶鸣，辉二迎着被雨水濯净的黄昏，继续向着野岛的小村策马而去。

柴山纯平倚着木门，无言地望着辉二远去。直到少年的身影被地平线所吞没，胖少爷仍然没有挪开视线的意思。他揉揉眼角，手背有一抹水光。  
“如果我不打断，你是不是要把什么都告诉源家公子了啊？”女人讽刺的声音从身后传来，纯平没有转身。  
“我什么都没有透露。”他平静地说，“不过还是谢谢你的雨，娜娜。”  
“不用谢，因为我的人情不是免费的，别忘了答应的事。”娜娜尖锐地说，“还有，你要附身此人到几时？这可是个大少爷，会给我们带来麻烦的。”  
“柴山纯平”在桌边坐下，他抽动了几下，无声无息地倒下，陷入了熟睡之中。与此同时，一道深紫色的影子从他的身上析出。日光渐逝，夜晚降临，影子的形象稍稍清晰了一些。这是一位短发少年，五官正与方才离开的源辉二一模一样。  
“如果不是你能直接和基路比大人沟通，我可真不想和你一起行动。渗人。”娜娜抱怨，他们来到马厩，女人拉出藏在草垛里的斗笠，将它拍打干净，披在身上。  
“鬼魂的生活很无聊的，总该有点小小的补偿吧。”木村辉一说，他触摸马儿灰色的鬃毛，身体像雾气一样散开，潜入了灰马的双眼之中。坐骑抗拒地嘶鸣了半声，便驯服地垂下了头。  
娜娜跨上马儿，向着皇都的方向奔去。


	2. 初抵京城

第二章 

京都繁华，人群熙攘。尤是华灯初上时，楼宇间点缀的几百只纸笼齐齐亮起，透过红色的蓝色的紫色的纸糊，夜色下的都城耀如白日。更兼脚夫小贩穿行其间，喝卖各式的新奇玩意儿。入了第一道城门，辉二策马徐行，他足下的骏马引起不少注目，商贩们围拢来，几十张汗气腾腾的脸像飞蛾扑光一般撵着他。“公子，买一点吧，公子。”若是平日，辉二也许会心生怜悯，随便买一些小物什，但此时他心情阴郁，如同梅雨时节化不开的天空。因此他一夹马肚，甩开了马匹周围簇拥的人群。  
入了第二道城门，周围屡时入静。盘查也愈发严格，辉二不得已，只得交出贴身宝剑。守卫累了一日，态度不善，他们粗暴地用剑面撞击石桌，举止煞是粗鲁。而长剑映着夜色，其声清琅，其扬悠远，如白鸟鸣于空谷，锋芒无有一丝损毁。守卫将它返还：“比武者请往蓝色大帐处，有人引你们入住。”  
所有参加初选的比武者都聚集在一栋圆形的木质建筑里。分房大有文章，辉二盘缠不少，却不愿饱人私囊。那官当他是未涉世事，便安排了最下等的一间屋。房间窄小，一角浸水；竹窗朽坏，帘布破落。除了床褥以外，仅有一只污迹斑斑的夜壶。好在被单还算干净，辉二锦衣玉食惯了，倒觉得几分新鲜。只有虫子是万万不能容忍的，他借着稀薄的月光，掰下一根竹条，用阴影里闪行的小家伙来练习准头。房间终于清静了，辉二倒在坚硬的地板上。他一闭上眼睛，在南峻野岛见闻的一切便袭向他的意海。  
……那是如此破败的一个村。房屋苍白，如同百岁老人将落之牙；海浪击礁，好似食腐秃鹫泣血之音。整个村落掩入萋萋荒草，怪石堆砌，行路艰难。村中唯有一株嶙峋老树，长在岩隙之间，垂落的枝条仿佛暮色下的一位吊死鬼。辉二艰难地找到了生母的居所，他艰难地叩了三下门，听见自己的心跳犹如鼓响。  
然而，木村朋子已经不认识他了。女人空荡荡地看着他，眼里洇着一团迷雾。辉二入屋坐了片刻，她很开心地砌出一壶粗劣的茶水，言语之间，俨然忘却了自己还有一位长子。想来辉一之死对她打击太大，可怜的母亲失了心智。她未能像信中所言那般一生痛苦，但辉二看着生母茫然的笑脸，觉得这也未必是一桩坏事。  
只是，至此之后，此世之间。怕是只有他一人会牵挂辉一了。  
辉二本想向朋子打听辉一的坟墓所在，奈何如此，他只得独自前往山岭间的坟地，纯平说得丝毫不差，这里的坟墓乱得不可寻迹，许多仅是一块微微突出的土丘。辉二先是困难地跋涉着，不愿惊扰土地里的亡灵；但他很快发现如此寸步难行，只好在心中暗自道歉，然后踩在坟丘上走动。辉一的坟墓竟然让他寻着了。当日埋葬骨肉之时，朋子还未得失心病，辉一的坟墓有一块雕琢工整的岩石，上面刻着名字，和间隔短促的生卒年份。  
然而岩石已经积灰已久，母亲失忆，又会有谁来扫墓呢？辉一的墓石上蛛网遍布，白色的鸟粪遮掩了字迹。辉二只觉得一股热气冲刷着眼鼻，他赤手扯开蛛网，然后脱下外衣，去擦辉一坟墓上的湿软的泥灰。在冷峻的月色之下，辉二仅着一件单衣，与兄长的墓石相对而坐。直到旭日初上，少年方才起身。  
“我会回来的。”他对着墓碑说，“下次我来时，我会将你和母亲接走，接回我们原本的家。以后源家子孙世世代代都将祭祀你，就像他们祭祀我一样。”  
辉二回忆着这一切，渐渐陷入睡梦。梦中他仍与辉一的坟墓相对而坐，这次面前有酒，还有各色的椿面团子。然而一阵急促的敲门声将他唤醒，辉二起身，将宝剑握在手上。  
门口是几个提着灯笼的官员，服装考究，品衔不低。他们看见辉二，立刻露出惶恐的神色。  
“源家少爷见谅，我们的人出了差错。”领头的人看了一眼寒碜的房间，更加仓皇地躬身，“怎么能让公子住在此地呢！宫里有嘱，源家是上首贵客，切要珍贵着对待。请公子随我们离开此地，已为您备好了温暖屋子。”  
辉二不欲让人为难，便依言行事，随他们骑马迈入了皇都的第三扇城门。内城楼阁森严，能望见皇宫金塔的尖顶。这次辉二住进一扇紫门，外墙处有守卫分立。他的房间宽敞干净，中央一张西洋高脚床。繁复的垂帘将白床包覆其中，被褥如羽毛般柔软。床头垂下一根纱绳，若是拉动，便有侍女前来。辉二疲乏了一路，很快就在大床上睡着了。他的梦境并没有比先前的更温暖，这次他举着蜡烛，奔走在源氏的黑暗的祀堂里。一灯如豆，历代源家家主隐于黑暗，投来严厉的注视。辉二寻找着，却忘记了自己在找谁。他在寻一个很重要的人……男孩奔到祀堂深深尽头，怅然若失，留下两行泪水。  
醒来后，辉二脸颊犹有泪痕。他用清水洗脸，这时又有人叩门，是几位侍女。她们递来了一个檀木方盒：“大人们嘱托给少爷的。”  
盒里是一张写着字的锦布，邀请辉二今日去参加宫中宴会。不一时又来了一拨侍女，这次是送衣服的。布料想是贡品，辉二手指抚过，滑如一股流水。说的是请，倒也没容他拒绝。辉二洗了澡，起身更衣。时间正好，有宫人来请。第三扇城门内不能骑马，他便携着佩剑，不习惯地坐进轿子里。

受请者不止他一个。辉二在宴席上落座，对面还有三四个同龄人。宴会开始，大家谦让着介绍了一番，一位棕发少年草草拱手。“我是神原拓也。”他带着北方乡音，“多的不说，期待在比武大会上的切磋！”  
神原。这姓氏让众人都多看他一眼。这正是如今日本国赫赫有名的战将、神原一家的子嗣。当年阿伊努人来犯，异族一路南下，直犯京城，是神原将军将他们驱逐。如今将军仍然驻扎在北地，一来是镇守边境，二来是防皇室猜忌，他们一族被百姓称作日出之脊，在民间的声望不可说是不高。  
上座是当今太子，天皇年事已高，如今朝政皆由他操持。辉二不愿，但也只能将佩剑挂在墙上。他们看了几段歌舞表扬，歌女们粉黛蛾眉，玉佩叮响。辉二不喜浓厚的胭脂气，便默然饮酒。此酒色如琥珀，甘似蜜糖，应是东伯侯大人所献贡品。同座几位少年都沉浸在舞曲之中，唯有神原拓也心不在焉。北方人不喜甜酒，他喝了一口，立刻皱眉。自以为无人发现，小心用袖子掩着脸，轻轻呸了出去。  
“柴山家公子本是要来的。”酒过三巡，一位陪同的高品官员说道 ，“但他在南边办事时受了惊，性命虽是无虞，但再不愿迈出家门半步。”  
难道他们分别之后，纯平当真遇见了劫匪？辉二皱起眉头，不置一词。  
“可惜，我还想听听海上的趣事。”拓也摇头。  
“海上哪有什么趣事？除了天与海，便只有几块礁石。”名唤铁平的少年道，与一旁的胜春相视而笑。两位纨绔都在京都长大，被叫来作陪，神色间却极倨傲。一位侍从跪立着进来，在太子耳旁窃语，太子道：“请进来。”  
辉二抬头，便见侍女们簇拥着一位金发少女。这少女是西洋人相貌，肤白胜雪，碧眼如猫。若是巴罗宰相在世，定然不许西洋面孔踏入皇城。然而巴罗三年前亡故，现今的宰相卢斯自己就是混血儿。继任者野心勃勃，巴罗节俭，这次比武大会却出自新宰相的手笔。  
“诸君一路赴京，想必劳顿。若有什么能接风洗尘，便是织本小姐的歌声了。”太子笑道。这姓氏辉二却是听过的。织本家早年间野心勃勃，买了贵族头衔，积极地向官场谋图。然而此族所育皆是女子，父亲亡故后无人能管束，三女皆嫁与西洋人，留在日本的次女一脉延了旧姓。如今此族家底尚可称殷实，但免不了被血统高贵而钱囊空瘪的贵族们传为笑柄。  
都说织本家独女嗓如天籁，一听便莫能忘记。这位，想必就是传闻里的“泉”了。小泉大方行礼，毫不怯场。她的声音舒缓美妙，传闻非但没有夸大，反而是逊色了。辉二放下酒盏，安静聆听。曲子进入高潮，小泉飞出一个高音，调子正要上攀，声音却戛然而止。  
陡然生变，众人诧然。小泉睁大眼睛，一丝声音也挤不出来。少女的脸涨得通红，蝴蝶从歌曲的云端坠落，坠在了坚冷的地板上。她颤抖起来，侍女去扶，她却撞开对方，捂着脸跑了出去。  
闹了这一出意外，让宴会的后半程都笼着一层不快。“这已是第二次了。”太子摇头，“本想让织本小姐在比武大会的开启式上献曲……她许是不习惯这边的水土。”  
辉二垂下眼眸，觉得方才小泉的气息有些熟悉。  
饭毕，他们在流水庭院里赏花。早樱嫣然，如粉似雾。太子归阁，几位信臣作陪。“诸位便不必参加比武的初试了。”为首的官员说，“到最后三十人决胜，出场方为适宜。这是太子的意思，也便于诸位养精蓄锐。”  
这是怕谁家公子退场太早，今后相见，挂不住脸。辉二心中冷哼，几位少爷面露喜色，唯有神原拓也不识眼色：“可对手都是从海试里比试过来的！我们养精蓄锐，赢了也没有意趣。”  
辉二从旁帮腔：“不单如此，若我们取胜，怕是不能服众，自己也有愧于心。”  
胜春讽刺：“哎呀，有人已经认定自己会拨得头筹。这份笃定，实是我辈所不及。”  
铁平笑道：“不如你们就在这里比一场，谁赢了，就把宝弓颁给谁。省却了如此多的麻烦，比太子殿下的谋士还周全啊！”  
空气中弥漫着火药味，拓也双拳紧握，辉二忙拉住他。对面两位少爷细皮嫩肉，但在此处打起来，一来给太子殿下难看，二来京城正是他们的势力范围，暗中使绊，料必难防。但拓也不顾，摔开辉二的手，直接揪住胜春的领口：“你——”  
“怎么了，少爷们？”有人打断了他们，“不要伤了和气啊。”  
循声望去，金发宰相正负手踱来。


End file.
